This invention relates to apparatus for the manufacture of elongated tubular film products from lengths of flexible, flat films, and more particularly, to a high speed contact sealer.
Consumer products such as meat products and especially sausage are formed in elongated, closed end tubes known as chubs. Chubs and similar containers have been formed serially from filled, elongated tubes of film. The elongated tubes of film have been formed by machinery from rolled lengths of flexible, flat film. Such machinery of the past has been valuable, but limited in high speed capacity.
Known machines for manufacturing closed film product from flat film include intermittent heating units such that flat film is formed over a forming shoulder into rolled film having an overlapping seam, which rolled film is then paused in its movement. With the film paused, a heating bar is brought to bear against the seam of the film. The heating bar seals the seam. After such heating, the film is advanced to a distance such that a next section of unsealed film is available for heating again.